¡que frustrante!
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Nezumi, se siente atraido por Shion pero este no capta ninguna de las indirectas que el otro le manda y a Nezumi solo le queda un pensamiento en la cabeza ! que frustrante eres!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: Hi! aquie estoy con otro fic y si es de N°6, digamos que me enamore de este anime y me obsesione con el... pero no por eso dejare mis otros dos vicios y ni fic que tebngo pendiente.. ademas este fic sera corto y la historia ya esta en mi cabeza, espero que les guste y me dejen review asi sean anonymous yo les respondo por aqui!.. bueno que decir ame esta seri alos perso0najes ya ala pareja.. espero que no me haya salido tajn ooc, espero.. es q digamos q en el manga e algo diferente pero mas intenso.. bueno hasta donde he leido asi que me inspiro a escrbir el fic! y ademas quiero que este fandib crezca y crezca.. asi q se aceoptan criticas construstivas y todo! bye**

* * *

><p>Nezumi, miraba a Shion hacer el desayuno, ya había pasado un par de mese desde que lo salvo de ir a la correccional; lo miraba y no podía evitar sentir un calor en su interior, lo admitía de cierta forma le atraía, se había sorprendido así mismo mandándole indirectas sugerentes, pero a la vez esperanzadas pero al parecer Shion era demasiado inocente y no las captaba, suspiro.<p>

-Nezumi ya está listo- sonrió amablemente y Nezumi tuvo que apartar la idea de que se veía lindo y demasiado atrayente para su propio bien

Cuando el albino lo salvo, el había sentido que una nueva esperanza se abría, se había dado por vencido de vivir pero aquel grito por más de que se burlase lo había sentido como milagro , todo en aquel chico era un milagro, inclusive su existencia, al haber sobrevivido de aquella avispa era un milagro, del cual solo había quedado aquel hermoso cabello blanco y esos ojos ligeramente rojos, pero aunque su apariencia anterior le gustaba debía admitir que aquel cabello blanco le quedaba perfectamente, le hacía resaltar mas esas facciones inocentes y hacía que esa sonrisa cálida y amble derritiera su ser. Y eso era algo que no quería que no deseaba, pero al parecer por mucho que odiaba sentirse vulnerable ante alguien el albino lo estaba consiguiendo, porque cada noche a su lado dormía plácidamente y no cuidando su espalda como debía ser, cada noche sentía la tibieza del cuerpo de su compañero, esa tibieza y esa suavidad que sabía que tenía, además de esa fragilidad que le provocaba de a ratos abrazarlo y hasta algo más.

Y a veces lo acariciaba, según demostraba solo por apoyarlo o reconfortarlo y así era o así comenzaba pero al parecer después de un momento quería mas y mas, y eso no podía permitir, no quería sentir se mas atado a alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien es Shion porque no sabía que él podía causarle un mayor daño que cualquier otro ser.

Recordó el suceso con la prostituta, le dio gracia aquello, aunque no pudo evitar molestarse porque la mujer esa le robo un beso a Shion, por lo que beso a esa mujer de la mejor forma posible, para que Shion sintiera algo que el mismo, pero lo único que Shion le había dicho era reclamarle que aquella mujer le hubiera llamado niño y a el hombre, " que frustrante eres Shion", no entendía nada de deseo o celos , a pesar de ser muy inteligente y tener tantos conocimientos, no entendía nada sobre los sentimientos ni el uso adecuado de palabras, a pesar de eso era amable y tierno con las personas que conocía. Shion era todo una mezcla de emociones que no encajaban la una con la otra, en definición "era frustrante".

Ni siquiera alas indirectas que le había mandado le decía algo, ni siquiera a las leves caricias que le daba decía algo, "frustrante", se repitió.

Y el muy idiota estaba cayendo ante Shion, y lo peor de todo que los demás lo notaban hasta la idiota de Inukashi, incluso lo había notado, antes que el mismo, que estaba celos, de que las sonrisa de Shion fueran igual para todos y también para él, si lo admitía había sentido celos, de alguna forma, nunca se había sentido atraído realmente por alguien, no tenía tiempo para eso y las personas a su alrededor no llamaban su atención, todas eran seres despreciables, pero Shion era limpio, cálido, amble, sus cabellos eran suaves y sedosos, su piel fina y delicada, sus ojos trasmitían paz y ternura. "y creo que ya me estoy volviendo un idiota sentimental como Shion", suspiro: Hasta ahora suspiraba, "¿Qué demonios?

-¿Nezumi estas bien?... – pregunto, poniendo rostro de preocupación, lo cual perturbo a Nezumi, al ver esas delicadas facciones

-No es nada... solo pensaba, ya sabes yo no soy un niño rico sin preocupaciones..- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

-Oye, ya deja eso… hace tiempo que deje de ser un elite...- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Olvídalo...me largo

-¿Tan temprano?..- pregunto un poco mordiéndose el labio inferior, a lo que Nezumi solo volteo el rostro para no sentir el agradable calor que se instalaba en su cuerpo "Shion deberías ser más atento a lo que dices y haces, no sabes que te ves demasiado bien cuando haces algunos gestos torturándome, igual que cuando te desnudaste para observar las marcas que cubren tu cuerpo cuando lloraste y te tuve consolar, te veías tan indefenso tan… "demonios es mejor que me vaya rápido"

Nezumi camino hacia la puerta a paso rápido pero Shion corrió por el jalándolo, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre una pila de libros, que amortiguo el golpe a Shion, y Nezumi quedo encima de él en una extraña posición, y Shion solo sonreía de la misma forma, y Nezumi sentía su corazón latir más rápido y el calor anidarse en su cuerpo, se acerco instintivamente mas a Shion a lo que este solo lo miraba sorprendido pero sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Nezumi ¿Paso algo?..- pregunto inocentemente

-Lo que pasa es que hueles demasiado bien. ..- dijo aspirando el aroma de Shion que solo tenía su manos en su abdomen, provocando mas a Nezumi...

-¿Bien? ¿Supongo que es porque me acabo de duchar no? Es normal eso...- Nezumi solo suspiro derrotado, pero su cuerpo se negaba derrotarse así que con cuidado toco suavemente los labios de Shion deslizando y acariciando la piel del cuello de Shion, la cual era suave y tierna, comenzaba acalorarse mas así que bordeo los hombros de Shion hasta llegar a los brazos y la cintura

-Shion, según tu, aun me debes mucho ¿No?..- le pregunto con voz sensual y mirada provocadora, la cual hizo a Shion admirarla, el admitía que la mirada de Nezumi era preciosa así como el...

-Sí creo que te debo demasiado, me dejaste incluso vivir en tu casa a pesar de ser un poco molesto...- el dedo de Nezumi lo interrumpió volviendo a acariciar sus labios

- ¿Harías algo por mi?...- pregunto volviendo a acariciar la marca roja que estaba en su cuello y sonriéndole, Shion le devolvió la sonrisa de forma tierna

-Claro que si...- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que Nezumi sentía que se derretía

- devuélveme el favor con tu cuerpo...- le dijo insinuante, no era eso exactamente como quería decirlo, pero por ahora no quería abrir demasiado su corazón y sus sentimientos-

-¿Mi cuerpo?..- pregunto dubitativo y haciendo pucheros- ¿Quieres que trabaje con alguien más aparte de Inukashi?.. .-Pregunto ingenuo

Nezumi lo miro sorprendido y todo sus calores se enfriarp0n en un segundo sintiéndose como un maldito pervertido, aprovechador de un niño, la prostituta esa tenía razón Shion aun era un niño en ese tipo de temas, a comparación de él que ya era un hombre y bueno ya comenzaba a sentir de otra forma y odiaba que Shion le provocara tanto, así que se separo bruscamente y se separó dejando a Shion sorprendido.

¿-Qué paso?..- pregunto asustado pro creer que Nezumi estaba molesto con el

-Nada solo que eres frustrante...- bufo con fastidio

-¿frustrante?- pregunto inocente

Nezumi suspiro y le miro con una sonrisa sarcástica diciéndole "aun eres un niño".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Espero que el cap sea de su agrado y creo que pronto estar el siguiente capi!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autor: Hi! Aquí yo de nuevo.. y esperando que le guste este capi… de este fic de esta pareja que ame desde el op.. y que ahora tien mi adoracion, gracias a todos por sus reviez y por sus alerts.. a los anónimos mas bajo les contesto.. a leer! Y sigan con el apoyo pro publicación mas rapida

* * *

><p>Nezumi se encontraba tomando, si, tomando, no era su costumbre realmente no, pero de a ratos lo hacía para distraerse, para enterrar sus sentimientos , sabía que no era bueno tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien; como le dijo a Inukashi el que comienza sentir sentimientos hacia alguien comienza sentirse atado a ese alguien y comienza tener una carga sobre él; y se supone que lo buscaba era ser libre; aunque extrañamente esa carga había sido su libertad y él había arriesgado esa libertad y su propia vida para salvarla, al principio pensó que era por gratitud pero se sorprendía así mismo pensado y preocupándose por él, más de la cuenta como en tonterías de <em>"¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿estará haciendo alguna estupidez ¿ ¿llegara bien a casa"<em>, tomo un sorbo más largo del trago corriente que tenia, _" no es posible que yo tenga ese tipo de sentimientos " "_ _eso es para Shion yo no leo novelas de quinceañera como Shion que cree que el príncipe lo rescato por lo que deben conocerse, bueno por lo menos debería querer conocerme de otra forma, no se mas corporal por así decirlo; pero no, me hace cuestionarios existenciales; joder pero que pienso"_, _" Imposible no siento nada… nada…nada_; eso ultimo lo dijo fuerte y escucho una carcajada conocida. Era Inukashi.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía tomando como si el mundo se fuera acabar…-reprimió otra risa

-Eso no te importa… Idiota... Si bien que te he invitado un par de tragos

-¿Trago? A esa porquería que te regalan tus fans... esa cosa es veneno...- hizo una sonrisa de medio lado

-Si solo vas a fregar mi existencia mejor lárgate... que hoy no ofendí a tu querida madre...

-Vaya, así que no estás de humor… y supongo que es por Shion ¿No?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos- por esa expresión, si se trata de Shion...

-No se trata de ese cabeza hueca, definitivamente no,..- se quiso auto convencer

- claro y el "imposible no siento nada… nada" fue por otra razón, vamos Nezumi no me chupo el dedo, si bien que te mueres por el...

-No vuelvas a decir alguna de esas estupideces o te cierro tu boca

-jajaja, vaya si estas tan sentimental y estas atragantándote de trago, solo puede significar que te rechazo. ¿Ya te le confesaste eh?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-Idiota te lo advertí...- se paro y le iba dar un golpe pero perdió el equilibrio y callo

-que patético te ves Nezumi, los sentimientos te atan a la persona pero si es inevitable como lo veo en tu caso simplemente toma lo que quieres y mantenlo a ti, debo decir que después de todo Shion no debo ser una carga tan mala ¿no?..- miro al cielo y sonrió- cuídalo y tómalo, después de todo salvaste su vida y lo sigues haciendo, toma tus sentimientos y une los de él a los tuyos y así no terminaras intoxicado con ese veneno, e inútil para un simple golpe- Inukashi desaprecio entre la niebla junto a sus perros dejando a Nezumi pensando "tómalo, tal vez debería hacerlo y así estos sentimientos se irán, es debe ser la maldita solución... tómalo"

Nezumi usando la última conciencia que le dejaba el alcohol se puso de pie y avanzo hacia su casa.

Llego a su casa, si podía llamarle de esa forma, pero en estos últimos meses tal vez podría llamarle así, Shion siempre estaba ahí esperándolo con una sonrisa y con la comida, siempre tan cálido y tan lindo; siempre seduciéndolo sin percatarse, siempre invitándolo a pensamientos que no debería, siempre sintiéndose tentado a algo más cuando se echaban a dormir.

Entro en ella y pudo divisar al cabellera de su compañero, estaba en el sofá donde leía a los pequeños ratones, al parecer eso era lo que estuco haciendo, estaba recostado en ella con los pequeños ratones a su lado durmiendo, sus facciones eran suaves y tranquilas, tenia los labios entreabiertos con el cálido aliento escapando de ahí, _" Shion hoy no escaparas, eres demasiado hermoso, me atrae y no puedo negarlo, tal vez si tomo lo que deseo este sentimiento desaparecerá y volveré a no tener debilidades, ya no volverá sentir toda esta calidez que transmites, tal ves así apagaras este calor que siento"_

-¿Nezumi?..- se escucho una suave voz, que venía del peliblanco, el cual se tallaba los ojos, Nezumi solo sonrió de lado y dejándose llevar por el alcohol se acerco sentándose al lado del menor, acercándose peligrosamente a él-escucha, sobre lo de esta tarde, no entendí bien, pero lo que si se es que yo de verdad quiero pagarte todas las deudas que tengo yo te debo mucho... y- sintió una suave caricia por su mejilla y al instante esta se coloreó

-Shion eres perfecto, aun con ese cabello blanco y esa marcas… - beso suavemente las mejillas del otro, haciendo que el otro se asustara

-Nezumi, estas extraño…si es por lo de la tarde yo haría cualquier cosa por ti

-¿Lo que sea?

-Si lo que sea –lo dio una mirada segura

-Entonces ven aquí...- dijo con frialdad- lo jalo hacia la cama y lo tumbo en esta posicionándose encima de él- sabes tal vez si puedes pagarme tu deuda, pero simplemente hare que me lo pagues, pero no te daré explicaciones porque simplemente eres un tonto para entenderlas...- estaba molesto y mucho, porque Shion no reaccionaba sus actos a sus caricias ni a sus palabras

-¿Nezumi te encuentras bien?..- pregunto el chico sin inmutarse, acerco su mano a la mejilla de Nezumi y el otro descanso so mejilla en la mano de este- Nezumi, creo que estas enfermo, te traeré algo…- Nezumi lo volvió a tumbar en la cama apretando el agarre sobre sus muñecas

-Con un demonio Shion, que no ves, no estoy enfermo; estoy tomado, ebrio… para su majestad tome demasiado alcohol hasta ya no poder mas… pero claro supongo que los ebrios y borrachos no existen en tu mundo...- grito sujetando con fuerza las muñecas del chico, el otro solo estaba un poco asustado

-¿ebrio? Claro que se lo que es estar ebrio, pero normalmente eso hacen las personas que quieren olvidar algo, ¿Nezumi todo está bien?...- preguntó preocupado

-¿Bien? Te parece bien que alguien no corresponda a lo que sientes, no ni siquiera es un rechazo lo que recibo, es que simplemente no lo entiende o no lo quiere entender, ni siquiera sabe lo que siente el mismo y dice tonterías como que quiero que nos conozcamos, o te quiero pero sin saber lo que significa y sin percatarse el daño que hace en mi…- solo todo sin poder contenerse y miro el rostro sorprendido de Shion

-Nezumi, no sé porque lo dices, pero yo verdaderamente te quiero, aunque no entienda el significado de eso, yo se que te quiero... yo...- pero unos labios sellaron su boca, haciéndolo sonrojar en el acto, sin entender bien la calidez que lo invadía

-Solo cállate Shion, eres demasiado frustrante a veces, no, siempre lo eres, y en muchos aspectos- el peliblanco solo lo miraba sin entender y el otro solo junto sus labios de nuevo, olvidando la culpa en algún rincón de su ser, y que el alcohol lo encerrara para que en toda la noche no hiciera meya en su cerebro, pronto sintió la necesidad de hacer el contacto más intenso y metió su lengua en la cavidad del otro, el otro hizo ademan de alejarlo pero Nezumi lo miro con sus ojos negro haciendo olvidar a Shion de todo

-Sabes Shion eres muy lindo cuando eres así de sumisito... ¿todo por pagar una deuda no?- puso una sonrisa de lado

-Tú también cállate... y yo en verdad yo…- dijo el otro sonrojado, y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Pues pienso cobrarme todas tus deudas conmigo de una vez...- dijo como si fuera una conversación casual.

-Yo entiendo... supongo...- no continuo porque el otro había juntado sus labios y sujetaba ambas muñecas por sobre la cabeza de este

-Hoy Shion serás solo mío, tu alma, tu cuerpo y tus pensamientos serán para mi…- Shion sintió que se acaloraba mas y que su corazón comenzaba latir mas, a pesar de no entender con certeza aquellas palabras.

Nezumi, sonriendo porque Shion solo lo miraba, comenzó a besarlo, con más fuerza, sin esperar a que el otro se acostumbrara, comenzó a subir el viejo polo del menor acariciando su abdomen y su pecho, pasando por los pezones del menor acariciándolos mas intensamente ahí mientras, comenzaba a lamer el cuelo del menor; quien comenzó a dejarse llevar ya cerrar sus ojos, dejando salir suspiros entrecortados…

Nezumi alentado porque los jadeos se hacían presentes en los labios de Shion, succiono dejando marcas en su cuello, para después dirigir su lengua los pezones del menor haciendo que el cuerpo debajo de el, soltara un gemido, asustándose a si mismo Shion cubrió su boca despertando de la ensoñación.

-Tranquilo niño, eso es normal ¿que no lo habías leído en alguno de tus libros de ciencias? ¿O te debo enseñar el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano?- sonrió y el otro lo miraba agitado pero hizo un puchero molesto

-Claro que se idiota... así como que se que estas ebrio y que tal vez no estás haciendo lo que…- pero Nezumi lo acallo con otro beso

-Idiota si no estuviera tomado no estaría haciendo lo que realmente quiero…- miro serio a Shion y este sintió que unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Shion deberías dejar de leer novelas románticas...- rio de nuevo y el otro se sonrojo mas, pero aun así paso sus brazos por el cuello de Nezumi y le dio un casto beso, sorprendiendo a Nezumi, quien a pesar de su borrachera se sintió feliz.

Nezumi no pudo contenerse, y miro de nuevo a su amante agitado y sonrojado, y supo que ya no había marcha atrás y que mañana simplemente tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos; beso suavemente a Shion, y descendió por el cuello de este lamiendo suavemente deleitándose con el cuerpo que deseaba desde hace mucho; levanto a Shion ligeramente y le saco el polo, y lo recostó de nuevo, el mismo se saco el polo y dio un resoplido, siguió besando, acaricio todo el contorno de el cuerpo del peliblanco, llegando hasta el pantalón de este, acaricio por encima de la ropa la entrepierna de este y recibió un sonoro gemido por parte de este, siguió acariciando mientras lamia con dedicación los pezones de su amante.

Shion tímidamente paseo sus manos por la espalda de Nezumi, haciendo que el otro diera un respingo y viera el rostro del peliblanco y viera esa sonrisa tierna que tanto amaba, y lo beso de nuevo, desabrochó el pantalón del albino y se lo saco con todo y la ropa interior, el albino respiraba mas agitadamente y se cubría el rostro con las manos, sintiendo como su cuerpo era acariciado por las manos de Nezumi, quien paseaba por toda la extensión de sus piernas largas y blancas.

-Shion eres hermoso...- el peliblanco saco sus manos y el otro juntos su frentes- a pesar de que quería hacerte daño, creo que jamás podría así me mataras en el intento...- susurro agitado besándolo con desenfreno…

-Ne...zu...mi...- decía entrecortadamente al sentir todas las caricias del otro, olvidando todo y dejando solo en su cabeza el placer del momento.

Nezumi, estimulo con más fuerza la entrepierna del otro, haciendo que soltara mas gemidos, y él seguía recorriendo la marca roja con sus labios y lengua haciendo que el otro se agitara más y gimiera más su nombre. Shion llego al clímax en la mano de Nezumi, y se tapo el rostro Nezumi lamio sus manos y saco las manos de Shion de otro viendo los ojos llorosos de Shion y su cabello desordenado con unas adorables mejillas sonrojadas, lo beso apasionadamente colando su lengua dentro de la cavidad del oro robándole el aliento; se separo y metió sus dedos en la boca de Shion y este lo miro extrañado…

-solo hazlo Shion, confía...- le dio una intensa mirada que Shion no reconocía pero que la vez amaba

Shion obedeció y lamio con sensualidad impropia de esas facciones tiernas, lo cual solo hizo que Nezumi se excitara mas, se desvistió por completo, y comenzó lamer el cuello de Shion con delicadeza luego recorrió el camino hasta sus pezones y volvió a lamerlos y succionarlos haciendo que el chico se perdiera en el placer, comenzó a buscar la entrada del chico entre sus glúteos y lo encontró, metió uno de sus dedos haciendo que soltara un gran gemido de dolor y que las lagrimas aparecieran en su rostro.

-cálmate Shion, aunque este ebrio jamás te haría daño…- lo beso en la frente y comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo y al mismo tiempo a lamer mas su cuerpo

Shion se dejo levar por las caricias y sintió aquel dolor desaparecer e instalarse placer en el, pronto sus gemidos se convirtieron a placer y mencionar repetidas veces el nombre de su amante; Nezumi coloco otro dedo mas y Shion comenzaba a disfrutarlo, metió el tercero y Shion respiraba agitado por el placer, que se instalaba en tres partes de su cuerpo y que hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte.

Nezumi sintió que Shion ya estaba listo y saco su dedos, miro a Shion y este le sonrió dándole confianza " eres demasiado tierno e inocente", pensó y sintió un poco de culpa, pero la olvido, diciéndose así mismo que Shion si estaba totalmente sobrio y podría haberlo parado, así que beso esos labios que lo invitaban y acaricio todo el cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos, hasta legar los muslos del albino los acaricio haciendo jadear al otro y le agrado aquello además de que esas piernas eran totalmente suaves y blancas, las volvió a acariciar dándole masajes circulares, las sujeto con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo y las separo, posicionándose entre ellas, acero su miembro y entro en una estocada

-¡Nezumi! Duele horrible...- el otro gritaba sobresaltado , pero fue acallado con una beso, el cual lo regreso a la cama, y el otro comenzó a masturbarlo más fuerte y besarlo en los labios con pasión y dedicación, Shion dejo el dolor y se relajo, Nezumi sintió el cuerpo debajo de el relajado y listo, así que comenzó a moverse lentamente, acariciando con un mano el miembro del albino y con la otra la cintura y las caderas, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas y Nezumi solo escuchaba la voz en gemidos de Shion y sus propios gemidos al sentirse dentro de ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, Shion inconscientemente abrazo a Nezumi y rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del otro volviendo más profundas las embestidas, sintiendo un placer inimaginable, Nezumi estaba en iguales condiciones, su conciencia estaba nublada por el placer y por la estreches de su amante, por lo cual besaba entre jadeos toda la piel que tuviera al alcance , pronto su brazos se aferraron con fuerza la cintura de Shion haciendo que su cuerpos se unieran mas, mientras se debatían en un intenso beso, las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y Nezumi comenzó a masturbar a Shion con fuerza haciendo que este arqueara su espalda de placer y se viniera en la mano de Nezumi, quien al sentir aquello se corrió dentro de Shion.

Calmaron sus respiraciones, y Nezumi soltó a Shion y lo recostó en la cama, quien sentía todo el cansancio pesar sobre él, Nezumi se sentía feliz de alguna extrañan forma, pero al ves algo de culpa por algunas cosas que le había dicho a Shion de alguna forma se sentía un manipulador, pero sabía que Shion no se lo había tomado así y que se había entregado a el por puro querer pero…

-Nezu…mi- decía dificultoso

-Shion te mueres de sueño así que descansa- decía con cariño

-Estoy feliz, al fin pague mi deuda contigo y ya podre alcanzarte...- sonrió y se quedo dormido

Nezumi estaba como ido, unos minutos después reacciono, y se sintió como una basura se puso su ropa y se fue a dormir al sofá de lectura, echándose ahí sin cuidado.

-¡Maldición Shion tienes que arruinarlo todo eres tan frustrante!- grito exasperado- y yo que pensé que ahora todo sería diferente… mocoso idiota... jamás entenderás nada de nada...- y después de eso una lagrima inconsciente salió de el, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza dejándose levar por el cansancio

* * *

><p>Nota finales: bien espero que no me quieran maT tar por aruinar el momento pero Shion ya saben comoe s y obvio no lo hace de mala fe.. ya se aclararan las cosa y como dije no ser tan largo el fic.. asi que ya veremos, porfis review pa saber que tal les pareció y que tal me salió el lemon hace un buen rato que no escribia uno… ya saben pa mejorarlo en el siguiente capi.. digo en los siguientes.. y por cierto si les gusta el yullen pss si quieren podrian leer mi otro fic yuen y me dan su opinion bye!<p>

Kuro0dango: gracias por el alert, espero q este capi te guste

Dada (): bueno supongo q este capi va par ti y que te gustar, espero q el lemon haya dado con tus expectativas y si no edasi prometo mejorarlo la próxima vez… espero q sigas leyendo y sigas mandando review

Karura (): gracias por la critcva constructiva y si es verda a veces me como las palbras.. en serio q me esfuerzo por no hacerlo pero ya sabes.. gracias pro elmreview y gracias por tus palabras y aquí va este capi, espero q te guste y sigas elm fic y gracias yo epnse q me habían salido me dio ooc espero q en este capi sigan siendo asi

xxNaruNya-8059X3: gracias pior el penalert.. wii espero coemnts!


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de autora tardona: Primero mil disculpas por tardar, pero bno es que no me sintiera abnimada,n ovio si porque amo este anime y esta pareja… es solo que la universidad me tien sexcuestrada y además me quede sin internet por bastante tiempo, asi que aquí estoy renaciendo como el ave fénix… gracias por leer y aquí esta erl ultimo capi! Espero que comenten para saber que tal me quedo!

* * *

><p>Se sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado, le dolía la cabeza horrores, obviamente el no tomaba, consideraba que eso era de estúpidos y cobardes. Y aun lo seguía considerando, ayer había sido un estúpido y un cobarde, no quería admitirlo pero Inukashi tenía razón se estaba volviendo débil y en el mundo en el que vivía eso no se lo podía permitir, por eso trataba de alejar a Shion , porque perturbaba su paz y su fuerza.¿ Pero que hizo?, se puso tomar como idiota y se lo tiro por unas palabras de Inukashi, pensó que tal vez se sentiría mejor al día siguiente pero no, se sentía pésimo y no solo físicamente por la resaca; sino ,aunque odiara admitirlo, le dolió algo de lo que soltó el otro, además que se sentía aun mas como un cobarde por "haberse cobrado los favores de esa forma", Shion seguía siendo un niño mimado que no comprendía los sentimientos y decía cosas y hacía cosas como las de ayer, sin notar que hería a otras, sin notar que en este momento Nezumi se sentía como basura por aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de Shion, <em>" Frustrante, eso es lo que eres, un mocosos frustrante, que no comprende los sentimientos de otros pero a la vez dañas con esa estúpida amabilidad".<em>

Se dio un baño y se vistió, iría a hablar con el gerente del teatro, era hora de recuperar algo de su vida, además de que costear la vida para dos personas era algo difícil, y admitía que lo menos que quería en estos momentos era ver a Shion pero como la vida estaba en su contra.

-Nezumi ya despertaste... lo siento me quede dormido...- sonreía amable como siempre, y aunque Nezumi no volteo a verlo sabia que así seria su expresión.

-No importa…

-¿He? ¿Cómo que no?... yo debería encargarme, del desayuno pero si me esperas un…

-No hace falta... ya debo irme..- se apresuro a salir de aquel lugar, le dolía, lo admitía le dolía hasta cierto punto que el chico se comportara tan despreocupado y que no le dijera nada _"pero que espero para el solo fue... ni siquiera sé lo que fue para él pero no creo que haya significado lo mismo que para mí, pero ¿que significo exactamente para mí?"_

-Claro que si... estoy algo adolorido... sabes... aunque supongo que es normal...

- Shion, no tengo tiempo para ti... no estoy acostumbrado a vivir como príncipe... debo ganarme la vida…

-Nezumi y sigues con eso yo ya no...

-¿No? ¿Acaso comprendes algo de lo que yo siento? Por supuesto que no, no eras más que un mocoso ingenuo mimado... jamás comprenderás algo... jamás y espero que ya estés feliz por pagar tu deuda, para mí fue suficiente, puedes irte adonde quieras eres libre…- sorprendiendo a Shion que se quedo estático y sin saber porque le dolían tanto esas palabras.

"¿Por qué decía que no lo entendía? Habían convivido mucho y él lo conocía mucho y ayer pues se habían acercado de formas que él pensó que jamás sucedería y no se sentía mal por ello a pesar de lo que dijo para él no había sido solo pagar una deuda... el sentía que quería a Nezumi y mucho, así es como se describe aquel sentimiento, según lo que leía, sabía que eso era... "¿amor?"… se sonrojo por eso

"amor" esa palabra la había encontrado en mucho de las obras que leía, pero pensó que solo sentía eso por su madre, pero no el sentimiento hacia Nezumi era igual, " no es igual es más fuerte, igual de intenso, el daría su vida por su madre y también la daría por Nezumi, incluso por Safu, entonces cual era la diferencia?... eso seguía sin respuesta pero sabía que no era igual, tal vez en intensidad pero no.. había una diferencia, sabía que era feliz al lado de su madre y Safu pero no se había sentido tan vivo hasta que encontró a Nezumi a pesar de que llego a arruinar su vida perfecta, se sintió vivo como si volviera a renacer y... "ayer cuando hicimos eso, yo fui feliz… pensé que jamás podría sentir ese placer infinito, pero no era como pensó que sería había sido mejor haba sido diferente que si hubiera sido con safu, totalmente diferente ¿Que fue para ti Nezumi?"

Peor esa pregunta no fue contestada…

-Shion solo sigue con tu vida…. y olvida lo que paso ayer... los sentimientos son inútiles y tu apego por mi te va hacer daño… el apego es una molestia, simplemente debes tratar de ser libre…- "libre" sí, eso era lo que siempre quiso y pensó que lo había obtenido, aun recordaba aquellas palabras de aquella anciana hace unos años, que le decía que si quería ser libre no debería atarse a alguien y ahora mismo sabía que había perdido su libertad, la noche de ayer la había perdido por completo, miro el rostro de Shion, "hermoso como siempre, amble como solo él, pero en estos momentos la confusión había invadido su rostro y algo más " tristeza"; Nezumi solo suspiro y luego volteó su rostro sonrió y se marcho a de la casa, no sin antes decirle…

-trata de ser libre Shion, ahora que aun puedes- "porque al parecer yo ya he caído contigo"

Shion aun trataba de interpretar las palabras de Nezumi del todo, no entendía porque debía olvidar lo de ayer, no entendía a que se refería con ser libre por que el sentía que su libertad estaba con Nezumi, que su vida había vuelto con él; había encontrado el sentido de su vida con esos ojos grises que lo visitaron inesperadamente hace mas de 4 años, esa persona que le había liberado de ir a prisión y que ayer lo había hecho sentir más libre que nunca; libre para sentir para tocar y dejarse llevar por el placer, por la calidez que sentía cuando era tocado por Nezumi; se sonrojo pero sonrió ahora comprendía un poco aquellos libros que había leído, aquellos libre que le hablaban sobre la libertad que el amor te daba. Pero aun le inquietaba el rostro de Nezumi y sus palabras "¿Por qué olvidar si había sido feliz ayer?", se arreglo y se propuso solucionar las cosas cuando volviera a casa; debía contarle sus sentimientos a Nezumi las exactas cosas que sentía y hacerle ver que no era tan niño como pensaba, que al fin comprendía algo de lo que sentía.

Su día de trabajo con Inukashi había sido agotador pero se sentía feliz porque quería contarle a Nezumi lo que había descubierto sobre sí mismo, sobre sus sentimientos hacia Nezumi.

-Sabes Shion no es que Nezumi me importe pero si se mata, no tendré quien le cante a mis perros- Shion lo miraba expectante- es solo que ese tipo se va a matar si continua tomando y…. creo que ahora mismo se ha echado una carga muy pesada encima- lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Una carga pesada?.. ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Soy yo la carga pesada?

- Los sentimientos hacia alguien son una carga pesada porque te atan y más pesado es si no son correspondidos…- lo miro sin dejar de sonreír- bueno Shion ya puedes irte… por hoy está bien

Shion se quedo meditándolo, y se sintió estúpido, "yo soy la carga yo... y eso sentimientos que lo matan ¿son hacia mí? Pero no tiene por que sufrir yo… también yo…" y comenzó a correr hacia su casa. Siguiendo al perro de Inukashi, corrió con miedo y desesperación "Nezumi yo…yo"

Llego a su casa pero allí no había nadie, se desespero, no sabía qué hacer quería encontrarlo, algunas lagrimas cayeron por su mejillas. Y en eso sintió los bigotes de Cravat, el ratoncito que siempre paraba con el, le sonrió tristemente, pero el pequeño ratoncito lo jalo de la chaqueta y Shion entendió al instante lo que quería

-Llévame con Nezumi, Cravat, por favor…- rogo y el pequeño ratoncito salió corriendo, Shion lo siguió y vio al cielo comenzaba a nevar.

Nezumi miraba al cielo y luego sintió la nieve caer sobre él, sonrió aquella blanca nieve le recordaba a Shion, en realidad todo el día se la había pasado pensando en el, como un idiota "al parecer la idiotez es contagiosa", pensó y sonrió mas; de pronto sintió que algo subía por su hombro

-¿Cravat qué haces aquí? Tú tienes que cuidar de Shion- pregunto molesto pero el pequeño ratón emitió un chillido y después sintió unos paso acercarse volteo y su rostro mostro sorpresa, miro a Shion correr hacia él.

-Nezumi… al fin te encuentro

-¿Paso algo?..- estaba preocupado, no podía evitar hacerlo con Shion

-Yo... Yo tenía que decirte algo esta mañana pero no pude yo...

-Shion habla claro y déjame solo

-No, a pesar de lo que digas yo te dejare solo... nunca…

-Eso dices ahora pero cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos no te quedara de otra…

-No, porque no nos enfrentaremos pase lo que pase yo

-Shion ya basta tú…

-Cállate que quiero decirte algo y no haces más que callarme...- Shion grito desesperado con lagrimas en sus ojos sorprendiéndose por lo autoritaria que sonó su voz, el rostro de Nezumi era un poema, mostraba tontamente incredulidad pero luego soltó una sonora carcajada

-Vaya Shion hasta tu puedes tener tu lado oscuro ¿eh?- jamás dejaría de sorprenderse por él, se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en el montículo de nieve- está bien habla – aun con una sonrisa sarcástica en su interior; realmente estaba interesado por las palabras del albino

-Yo bueno siento lo de hace un momento…

-Al grano Shion... no les des mas vuelta- se volvió a acomodar posando su brazos por su cabeza

-Nezumi, tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida... tu de verdad …yo ya no podría hacerte daño así vayas en contra de mis ideales simplemente quiero seguir a tu lado…. – Nezumi tenía los ojos abiertos, pero Shion evitaba mirarlo

-Oye Shion deja de leer esas historias de amor de quinceañera que no eres una chica...- se burlo volteando su rostro hacia otro lado- no sabes lo que dices

No es cierto- volvió a tener toda la atención de Nezumi- no es cierto, yo no digo algo trillado que diga en esa novelas yo, yo solo digo lo que siento, tal cual es, y ahora sé que te quiero que soy feliz aquí contigo, que me diste una nueva vida, que me diste libertad..- le sonrió con ternura y Nezumi respondió a su sonrisa y se acerco a su rostro lo acaricio con la yema de los dedos

Sabes Shion eres hermoso, pero debes saber que algunas palabras que son dichas sin pensarlo bien lastiman a otras persona….- soltó su rostro y trato de encaminarse hacia otro lado- ya te lo dije, por las cosas que hice por ti, ayer acordamos que estaban pagadas

-No es eso Nezumi... no es nada de eso, y solo lo dije porque quiero que me veas como tu igual porque quiero que me quieras como tu igual y no ser una carga porque yo,..

Shion cuida lo que dices... entiende tus propias palabras...- pero se cayó al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Shion detrás suyo abrazándolo por detrás

-Tu estúpido Nezumi... no soy tan ingenuo como crees, después de todo era un genio ¿no?.. lo analicé bien y di con que la respuesta más lógica a lo que siente es que te amo… es simplemente lógico y racional…al parecer yo te amo… te amo –sonrió – te amo…- repitió son una cálida sonrisa- se cayó al darse cuenta de lo grande que eran sus palabras mas no sintió remordimiento de usarlas

Shion…. eres un niño idita. ¿estás al tanto de lo que significa eso?... ¿estás al tanto de que esa palabras son grandes?

-Si lo estoy y tu Nezumi ¿sabes lo que significan?..- pregunto muriéndose de miedo y sintiendo escozor en sus ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir - ¿sabes lo que significa?

Jajaja...- lo miro con ternura- Shion deja de llorar tanto, así no me alcanzaras…- y si se lo que significa, por eso he sido débil y contigo lo soy aun mas… he caído ante ti… acabas de superarme y derrotarme, ahora ya no podría hacerte daño y no podre defenderme...

- Pero no es necesario Nezumi… yo nunca te hare daño…- sonrió de forma hermosa, a lo cual Nezumi solo lo abrazo- ¿así que es lo más lógico? Vaya forma romántica de decirlo…jaja pues usando esa lógica yo también siento lo mismo… ¿sabes lo que significa?

-Nezumi…- se abrazo mas a el

-Bien ya que estas por aquí majestad... permítame llevarlo a un lugar

-¿Lugar?...

-Si ven ...- lo jalo, no sin antes darle un suave beso en al frente

Tomo una mochila del piso y jalo a Shion, caminando rápidamente, pararon en un gran montículo de nieve

-¿Qué?..- pero se callo al ver un gran lago congelado lo que le daba aspecto de una pista de patinaje

-¿Su majestad gustaría patinar con este lacayo por la pista?..- hizo un reverencia

- Pero Nezumi ¿con que? Y además yo no sé patinar...- Nezumi le sonrió seguro y saco de la mochila dos patines para hielo

-¿Como sacaste eso y como sabias que yo...?

-Pues recién los acabo de conseguir y pensaba algún día venir aquí contigo pero… digamos que me ahorraste el trabajo- sonrió y lo jalo para que se sentara en la nieve- póntelos- Shion obedeció y se los puso, Nezumi se puso los suyos

-Pero Nezumi yo no tengo buen equilibrio

-Por eso-.. su majestad permítame llevarlo por favor- hizo una gran reverencia tomando suavemente la mano de Shion, a lo que este cerro su mano en ella, dejándose llevar, Nezumi lo acerco mas y lo sujeto de la cintura, entrelazando sus manos, comenzó deslizarse por la pista, sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos plateados, sonreía mas.

-¿Shion porque no esperaste a que yo llegara a la casa? ¿Acaso creías que jamás llegaría?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-Pues tenía ese miedo, de que si pasaba más tiempo tú…no lose... Solo quería decírtelo lo más pronto posible…

-Vaya que eres idiota envés de esperarme como las personas racionales, te arriesgaste a congelarte y a perderte- pero aunque lo decía, era feliz de que Shion lo buscara, lo quería así con todo lo inocente que era.

-Nezumi eso fue malo... además tenía a Cravat y no me iba perder- dijo soltándose de los brazos de Nezumi y cruzando sus brazos

-¿Lo ves? no es tan difícil ya estas parado tu solo...- se río con ganas al ver su rostro de miedo, pero corrió a sujetarlo cuando perdió el equilibrio

Se observaron un momento a los ojos, y Shion sintió su corazón latir, se sujeto por el pecho de Nezumi y sintió que el corazón de este también latía aceleradamente, Nezumi ajusto su agarre sobre la cintura de Shion, y lo acerco a él, Shion sentía que estaba flotando, se perdía en las orbes de Nezumi, no bajo la mirada hasta que sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios, y lo que vio lo sonrojo, eran los labios de Nezumi, su aliento cálido el que pugnaban por entrar en su boca, Shion por instinto cerró los ojos y abrió los labios, permitiendo que Nezumi disfrutara de su sabor dulce,, Shion lo abrazo mas y Nezumi lo apego más a su cuerpo perdiéndose cada uno en la calidez del otro, se separaron cada uno con una sonrisa suave en su rostro

-¿Así que su majestad quiere quedarse con esta rata?... vaya gusto que tiene la realeza...- pregunto sin dejar de sostenerlo por la cintura, pero aun así estaba algo nervioso

-Pues al parecer la falta de contacto físico hizo que solo tuviera ojos para un pequeño chico que entro por mi ventana hace 4 años, pero que me dio una vida y libertad para amarlo...- lo último lo dijo mas bajo y sonrojándose a más no poder

-Después de todo aun eres Shion…- sonrió y lo cogió de la cintura sonriendo y con la otra mano lo llevo a patinar por todo el lago.

Estuvieron así toda la tarde, Nezumi moviéndose con maestría y Shion solo dejándose llevar por aquellos ojos grises, que lo hacían feliz. En ese día fueron felices, esa tarde y esa noche les perteneció a ambos, solo a ellos, no existía en sus mentes todo el dolor y la tragedia de ese mundo, solo existía esa burbuja que los envolvía, solo eran dos chicos de 16 años jugando y amándose.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: gracias a todos por el apoy a este fic, de verdad adore escribirlo porqu esta parja es demasiado buena y genial.. lo adore y cpaz vulñva con alguna otra cosa…. Porfavor comente pa saber que tal quedo y no me maten por no poder lemon al final pero quería un final tierno al estilo de estos dos,,, pero si quieren eso pss tal ves podría hacerlo en un medio epilogo nose depende de ustdes… gracias por seguirla hasta aquí.. y me voy de nuevo a encerrar en mi oro fic que aun esta pendiente.. tal ves de alguna sopresa por ahí y si les gusta el yullen los invito a mi otro fic! Gracias muchas gracias! cierto uno de mis queridos lectore me propuso ser su beta.. si se que prometi psartelo antes.. pero cmo me retrase tanto ya tenia que publicarlo.. si te gusta el yullen o si no te molesta podrias ser mi beta de ahi!porque realmente quiero mejorar sobre eso bye thanks so much!<p> 


End file.
